


Brother's Keeper

by BangBangBart



Category: EXO (Band), Z.Tao (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lotto (EXO Music Video), Chastity Device, Dom/sub Undertones, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Situational Humiliation, Slut Shaming, Spanking, implied xiuhun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBart/pseuds/BangBangBart
Summary: Minseok leaves his boy Sehun with Jongdae and Zitao for the weekend.





	Brother's Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> This is a vague mob au based on the lotto mv, with xiuchen and their kept boys taohun.

Jongdae has a pretty good idea what will be waiting for him when he gets home. Sehun is staying with him and Zitao while Minseok is out of town for a couple days on the sort of business he has to take care of alone, and the boys have been sending Jongdae pictures of their adventures while he’s been at work. Just today it’s been Zitao & Sehun barefaced in fluffy robes, squashed in the back of Jongdae’s car with their shopping bags, double-fisting bubble tea and booze by the pool in the matching tiny tropical swim trunks they’d apparently just bought for the occasion. Sehun is one of the two people Jongdae trusts to be alone with Zitao so Jongdae hasn’t been on edge about it really, but he finds the updates every couple hours sort of reassuring if ridiculous.

Jongdae keys in the door code, prepared to weave his way through the bags and their contents that he’s sure will be thrown all over the living room. He’s pleasantly surprised to see it’s mostly Zitao and Sehun who are spread out on the furniture, tangled together on the sofa, half watching a movie. Jongdae takes off his suit jacket and walks over. ‘Worn out from too much fun today Taozi? Sehunnie?’ Jongdae asks, leaning down to Zitao for a kiss.

‘Missed you Chenchen,’ Zitao mumbles against Jongdae’s lips, trying to deepen it.

Jongdae laughs, absently sliding a finger up Sehun’s back as he stands and plops into the big armchair next to them. ‘You looked like you were having a good time without me. I hope it was Minseok-hyung’s money you were spending.’ Jongdae takes off his tie, the smile dropping from his face as he tips his chin up, appraising. ‘Are you wearing new things?’

Two nods.

‘Show me.’

Zitao and Sehun untangle themselves, Zitao standing first and pulling Sehun up after him. They’d obviously been trying on outfits and swapping clothes—Sehun’s in a tshirt with the tag still on and what Jongdae recognizes as pair of Zitao’s sweatpants. Zitao’s in a new pair of jeans and the hoodie that goes with Sehun’s pants. Jongdae drags his gaze over both of them, more deliberate and heavier than normal, and his eyes catch on red peeking over the waistband of Sehun’s sweats. Interesting.

‘What’d you get Taozi?’ Jongdae asks, smiling up at Zitao.

Zitao smirks and slowly turns around to show off how great his ass looks in his tight new jeans. ‘I bought these, and ….’ Zitao turns back, biting his lip in mock shyness as he unzips the fly. ‘And this.’ Zitao drags the jeans down a couple inches, showing Jongdae a sheer white g-string that’s barely holding his cock back from the zipper of his fly.

‘It’s beautiful Taozi, you’re always so gorgeous for me. I can’t wait to see the rest of it. Sehunnie?’

‘I got this shirt, and, uh …’ Sehun stutters, fighting his lisp. ‘Some things in the bedroom. I can go get them, hyung.’ Sehun turns toward the hall but Zitao stops him with a hand on his arm.

‘Show ge,’ Zitao whispers into Sehun’s ear from behind, stroking up and down his side. ‘It’s so pretty, Hun-ah.’ Jongdae holds eye contact with Sehun who looks a little spooked, and barely hears Sehun’s tiny ok. Zitao hooks his fingers into the waist of Sehun’s sweatpants and starts to peel them off. Jongdae hums appreciatively and Zitao keeps teasing the pants down until it’s clear Sehun is wearing Zitao’s g-string but in red, the sheer fabric doing nothing to hide the solid bump of Sehun’s hard plastic cock cage.

‘So pretty. Our Taotao picks out the nicest things doesn’t he.’ Sehun visibly swallows his spit and nods like it was a question. ‘Let’s take a picture of you two to send to Minseok-hyung, hmm? Make him regret having to work.’ Zitao and Sehun pose obediently in their matching underwear, and Jongdae coos at them as he taps on his phone. ‘Turn around Sehunnie, let’s do one of just you.’ Jongdae’s voice is gentle but firm, so Sehun turns into Zitao’s chest and hears the shutter go off. Zitao winks at Jongdae over Sehun’s shoulder and pushes the sweatpants and thong the rest of the way over Sehun’s ass, the fabric sliding down and on to the floor.

‘We also went to the spa, want to see Chenchen?’ Zitao asks with mischief in his voice.

‘Oh yeah? Show me.’

Zitao reaches down and grabs Sehun’s ass, spreading him open for Jongdae’s dark, heavy eyes. Sehun presses his face into Zitao’s neck and twists his fingers into his top, but doesn’t try to hide the sensitive parts of himself that are on display for someone who is definitely not Minseok. To Sehun’s relief, he doesn’t hear Jongdae move, but the silence is almost worse.

Then, ‘You look wet and used Sehunnie, did you let Taozi fuck you?’ Sehun gasps and jerks in Zitao’s arms. ‘Is that what you were really doing when I was gone?’

The urge to defend himself, to explain rises in Sehun’s throat—no, that’s not what happened, Zitao just ate him out and fingered him, and he sucked Tao off, but he’s wrong, Jongdae’s wrong, they didn’t! ‘Chen-hyung no, we—!’

The hard crack of Jongdae’s hand across Sehun’s ass cuts him off.

‘Quiet! Hyung put that cage on your cock because he owns it, owns you and here you are, presenting your greedy little hole to the world to use as soon as he’s out the door, is that it? Does he know what a cock-hungry whore he has?’ At the mention of Minseok, Sehun goes rigid. Oh no, what if Minseok is disappointed?

‘No, Jongdae-hyung, I—!’

Another hard smack on Sehun’s other cheek. ‘And you’re talking back to me. We’ll see what hyung wants to do with his misbehaving little slut,’ Jongdae spits, and takes another picture of Sehun spread open. Zitao lets go and wraps his arms around Sehun’s waist, both soothing him and keeping him in place. Sehun turns his head into Zitao’s neck and whines for kisses, waiting for Jongdae’s phone to ding.

**Author's Note:**

> if you can forgive me for the cringey title, [come be gross about jongdae with me](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com)


End file.
